


Наша любовь жива

by Severench



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: Т'Чалла облизнул губы, теребя салфетку.- Я… – начал он, затем прервался и прокашлялся, прочистив горло. Потом обвёл себя и Тони нервным жестом и продолжил: - Я так больше не могу. То, мы делаем… Это неправильно. И никогда правильным не было.





	Наша любовь жива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Our Love Is Alive) And So We Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968040) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



Что-то было не так. Т'Чалла весь вечер был отвлечён, витая мыслями где-то далеко, и несколько раз терял нить разговора, беспокойно и почти нервно скользя взглядом по ресторану. Тони и сам начал переживать, но изо всех сил старался улыбаться и вести себя так, словно всё в порядке, потому что сцены на людях – это последнее, что сейчас им было нужно.  
Домыслы об истинной природе их отношений давно крутились вокруг, ничего нового, но после событий недельной давности слухи взвились с новой силой. И всё из-за ошибки Тони. Он был на седьмом небе из-за годовщины их отношений и совсем немного навеселе, поэтому лип к Т'Чалле на ходу всё ближе, прижимался плечом, касался пальцами пальцев снова и снова. В момент безрассудного легкомыслия Тони схватился за руку Т'Чаллы, всего на секунду, и мягко сжал, пока тот смотрел вниз на Тони, ослепляя своего уже-три-года-как-бойфренда любящей улыбкой. Этого короткого момента было достаточно для папарацци, следовавшего за ними незамеченным, и фотография Тони, сияющего улыбкой Т'Чалле с очаровательными морщинками в уголках глаз, оказалась на первой полосе каждой жёлтой газетёнки уже на следующее утро. По крайней мере, он успел выпустить руку Т'Чаллы, это уже было бы намного сложнее объяснить.  
\- Тони, - сказал Т'Чалла, выдёргивая его из тревожных мыслей, очень выверенным тоном – это означало, что речь пойдёт о серьёзном. – Я хотел бы обсудить с тобой кое-что очень важное.  
Тони тяжело сглотнул, кивнул и попытался – неудачно, чёрт возьми, он слышал тревожность в собственном голосе – звучать уверенно:  
\- Конечно. В чём вопрос?  
Т'Чалла облизнул губы, теребя салфетку.  
\- Я… – начал он, затем прервался и прокашлялся, прочистив горло. Потом обвёл себя и Тони нервным жестом и продолжил: - Я так больше не могу. То, что мы делаем… Это неправильно. И никогда правильным не было.  
"Он хочет со мной порвать", осознал Тони к своему ужасу и быстро потёр глаза, пытаясь скрыть насколько ему было больно. Он подозревал, что рано или поздно это случится, но...  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Тони, потому что в глубине души действительно понимал. Эти тайны, скрытность, ложь – он тоже был все этим недоволен, но старался ради Т'Чаллы, ради их отношений.  
Как оказалось, этого было недостаточно. Как для Тони – ничего удивительного, это была вечно повторяющаяся история его жизни.  
\- Мне очень жаль, если это имеет хоть какое-нибудь значение. Я пытался, я правда пытался…  
\- Я знаю, - Т'Чалла потянулся к нему и взял Тони за руку, притягивая её на свою сторону стола. Это было… Ладно, Тони этого не ожидал, уж точно не так публично. И уж точно не после того, как его бросили.  
После секундного замешательства он наконец выдавил:  
\- Что… Что ты делаешь?  
Т'Чалла поцеловал костяшки пальцев Тони и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- А что, ты хочешь ещё подождать? Я думаю, что мы достаточно ждали, разве нет?  
Тони моргнул, не находя слов, а потом покачал головой.  
\- Так, что-то я не пойму. Вот это всё держание за руки – это самый странный способ, которым со мной пытались порвать.  
Т'Чалла нахмурился в ответ, его пальцы жались вокруг пальцев Тони.  
\- Ты хочешь закончить наши отношения?  
\- Что? Нет! – воскликнул Тони, наверное, немного громче, чем следовало, судя по недовольным взглядам других посетителей. – Ты со мной расстаёшься!  
Он замолк на секунду.  
\- Расстаёшься ведь?  
\- Конечно нет, - торопливо заверил его Т'Чалла, снова проходясь поцелуями по тыльной стороне его руки. – Кажется, у нас возникло недопонимание.  
Тони слабо хмыкнул, чувствуя, как от облегчения кружится голова.  
\- Ага, расскажи мне об этом. Чёрт. Возможно, ты хочешь начать заново?  
\- Я имею ввиду, - казал Т'Чалла, прижимаясь ногой к его ноге под столом, - что я устал прятаться ото всех. Прятать тебя. Я бы хотел рассказать обо всём людям, нашим друзьям, нашим семьям. Что ж, - он фыркнул, очень неэлегантно и не по-королевски, - по крайней мере, твоей семье. От Шури ничего скрыть нельзя. Она просто угроза.  
\- Твоя сестра потрясающая и ужасающая, - согласился Тони, смеясь и наклоняясь к нему поближе. – И да, - добавил он, шепча прямо в губы Т'Чаллы, - да – на все твои вопросы.  
\- Ndiyakuthanda*, - прошептал Т'Чалла, и Тони замурлыкал в ответ. И добавил:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Я тебя люблю" на языке коса (кхоса) – втором по распространённости языке Африканского континента, который используется в качестве языка Ваканды в MCU.
> 
> Я знаю, что я должна всем перевод винтерайрона, и я честно-честно его мучаю потихоньку, но мне захотелось перевести что-то короткое и приятное.  
> Я большая любительница редких пейрингов, а Тони я вообще готова спаривать со всеми подряд, кроме злополучного стони, так что вот. Я считаю, в русскоязычном пространстве острая нехватка этого пейринга, её необходимо коспенсировать)


End file.
